1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic green sheet, a ceramic green sheet laminate, a production method of a ceramic green sheet, and a production method of a ceramic green sheet laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of production methods of a ceramic green body that is the state before a ceramic body is fired, there has conventionally been proposed a method of producing a ceramic green body. In this method, a ceramic slurry containing a ceramic powder, a dispersion medium, and a gelling agent is subject to molding in a mold, and the resulted molded ceramic slurry is solidified (gelated) to form a ceramic green body (see, for example, WO 2004/032581). This method is referred to as a gelcasting process.